Mending
by cartoonsrawesome
Summary: If you're reading this message, then let me tell you that time is not set. Time changes things just as things change time. But I, Bart Allen, tend to change time a lot. That is how I got into trouble in the first place.


Flash stared ahead, not paying attention to his surroundings. Currently, he was on board the Watchtower in a meeting with the rest of the Justice League members discussing the potential whereabouts of the Light. However, he couldn't keep focus at all on the meeting and just kept quiet through all the proceedings, not uttering a word at any of them and staying disturbingly still.

" _Flash_. _ **Flash.**_ **Flash!** "

Startled at the sudden disturbance, said hero looked around for whoever sounded his name. Instead, he was met with sympathetic looks from his fellow teammates and a glare from Batman.

"Did I miss anything?" Flash asked in a joking matter, forcing a smile on his face. No one answered him, but Green Arrow did open his mouth to say something but decided against it last second. He immediately looked away from the speedster, hoping not to make eye contact. Immediately, Flash knew exactly what Green Arrow wanted to say.

"Look, guys, I'm fine. There's no need to start fussing over me" he said sternly, both hands held up in surrender.

"You sure about that?" Flash whipped around towards Batman, who was staring at Flash intently, expecting an answer.

"Of course I'm sure!" Flash exclaimed, standing up while slamming his palms on the table angrily. "Why wouldn't I be?!" he questioned.

Silence. Then a female voice rang out. "You've been distancing yourself lately and whenever we see you, you're in you own little world," Zatanna said. "It's okay if you need time off to grieve for Wally." Her last statement shocked the League as they were careful not to mention Wally around Flash, as he was clearly grieving. They were afraid he'd push them away or have an angry outburst at them, just like the one they saw just moments ago. "You deserve it," she stated after an intense staring contest between her and the Flash.

Flash, who by now was heaving angrily, stared at Zatanna, then at his fellow Leaguers at the table, one by one. _'Maybe I do need time off, just to sort things out'_ he thought. With that thought, he managed to calm himself down. His breathing relaxed and he looked at Batman, who gave him a subtle nod, allowing him a guesstimate of a week off League duties. However, before he was able to leave the room, a whoosh came through and Bart, in civilian clothes, appeared next to Flash. He didn't say anything and just stared at the floor as if ashamed of something.

"Kid Flash, this is a private Justice League meeting, you shouldn't be here, much less on the Watchtower," Batman's angry exclamation did nothing to phase Bart from his position. He knew that batman banned them from the Watchtower whenever there were League meetings, even taking precautionary measures of locking any non-League member out of the Watchtower and doing inspections for people that may have already been on the Watchtower once the lockdown started. Batman thought that Bart must've made Robin hack into the Watchtower computer and stop the lockdown, thus allowing the Zeta to transport Bart into the Watchtower and vibrate his molecules through the door.

But despite Batman's reprimand, Bart didn't move a muscle or acknowledge the fact that he may be facing consequences for intruding upon League business. At this point, Barry became worried.

"Bart are you okay?" he asked. He moved his arms to place his hands on Bart's shoulders, but to his surprise and slight horror, his hands went completely through.

Bart must've sensed his hand as his head snapped up to look at Barry, eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm dying," he stated tearfully. A horrified look appeared on the Leagers' faces that they didn't notice that the doors opened and in came the Young Justice team. They all had puffy eyes and desperate looks that it was clear that Bart already told them.

"What do you mean you're dying?" Barry exclaimed frantically as he tried in vain to grab Bart's shoulder in an attempt to stop him from disappearing.

"It means that my timeline is being erased, that I am ceasing to exist in this new timeline." Tears were now falling from Bart's cheeks, vanishing before hitting the ground. "I crashed the mode hard, didn't I?" he said. There was no humor present like at any other instance in which Bart would've used his future slang. Now there was only acceptance and growing fear in his voice.

"I will not lose you, Bart, I swear!" Barry yelled frantically trying to grab onto Bart, who just became transparent.

"I don't think I have a choice Gramps," Bart said sadly, before disappearing completely.

The League and the team stood there with horrified looks on their faces and mouths hanging like fishes. Too quick and sudden did this all happen that it took a while for them to process it. But still, the damage was done.

Barry looked at the spot where his grandson was just standing. The situation itself was so ironic, it almost made Barry laugh. But once he started thinking, he couldn't stop. Thoughts raced through his head at light-speed possibilities and theories forming inside of him. Wally and Bart disappeared, vanished without so much of a hair behind. Will he be next? Will his children suffer the same fate?

Before he knew it, his legs collapsed beneath him. As a few heroes rushed to help him, he started sobbing uncontrollably. He cried for Wally, for Bart, for him, for Iris and his unborn children. He cried for everything that could've been possible. He cried for everything that is to come after tragedy.

 **(Line Break)**

 _So this is it?_

Bart didn't dare open his eyes to see. He was scared to face the reality of being dead, of never being able to see his loved ones again.

After what seemed like hours to him, but merely minutes to us, he opened his eyes. He was met with a bleak gray sky with gray clouds and ash-filled snow falling into his face. _What? This can't be._ He tried moving his toes, then his feet, then his entire leg. He did the same process to his arms. Once satisfied, he sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest, the bark on the trees black from the ash and not a leaf in sight. _How did this happen? Where am I?_

After a while of sitting up, he decided to try standing. Finding that he could do that, he scanned his surrounding again from his new perspective. What he saw made him recoil in horror, painful memories threatening to surface.

 _"No."_


End file.
